


Городской Зодиак, или 12 секторов Баку

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Статьи/Articles [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Astrology, Gen, article, Баку, астрология, статья
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Интересным разделом астрологии является зодиакальный гороскоп для населенных пунктов. Рассмотрим сквозь призму этой теории столицу Азербайджана - город Баку и его пригороды.
Series: Статьи/Articles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059362





	Городской Зодиак, или 12 секторов Баку

**Author's Note:**

> Опубликовано: http://www.kaspiy.az/news.php?id=123292#.XqBAAbirnL0

Интересным разделом астрологии является зодиакальный гороскоп для населенных пунктов. В его основу положены 12 секторов круга, на которые делится любой город, поселок и пр. Точкой отсчета служит географический центр.  
  
Каждый сектор соответствует определенному знаку Зодиака. Размещаются сектора так: восточный – Овен, южный – Рак, западный – Весы, северный – Козерог, а между ними – все остальные, согласно порядку Зодиака. При этом в каждом секторе всегда оказываются именно такие объекты, которые отражают суть соответствующего знака Зодиака.  
  
Рассмотрим сквозь призму этой теории Баку и его пригороды. За основу возьмем точку в самом центре нашей столицы – железнодорожную станцию Кешля. Проведем через нее линии так, чтобы образовались 12 секторов по 30 градусов каждый. И выясним, насколько четко теория «городского Зодиака» проявляет себя в бакинских реалиях.  
  
В этой статье будет изложено только самое основное, но у каждого из вас, дорогие читатели, наверняка найдется чем дополнить сказанное здесь.  
  
  
 **Овен**

 _Проспект Бабека, пригородные поселки Зиря и Гюргян, южная часть острова Пираллахи  
  
  
_ Овен – стартовая точка, первый знак Зодиака. В его секторе обычно располагается нечто, связанное с основанием города или историческим названием местности. А также – объекты главной отрасли местной промышленности. При этом часто реализуется тема первопроходцев и изобретений. Огненный Овен освещает путь для всех, так что здесь можно встретить маяки. Это также знак героев, поэтому их имена могут стать здесь названиями объектов. В сельском хозяйстве этот знак курирует выращивание редких культур и пород.  
  
В секторе Овна в Баку расположен проспект Бабека – вот и топоним с именем героя! За городом в этом же секторе находится поселок Зиря. Здесь выращивают шафран – редкую и дорогую сельхозкультуру. Далее на восток, близ поселка Гюргян, находятся развалины древнего поселения под названием «Абшерон», давшего название всему полуострову. Кстати, тут находится и самый крупный из абшеронских маяков.  
  
Далее идет остров Пираллахи, близ которого началась в свое время морская добыча нефти в Азербайджане. В середине прошлого века здесь был реализован довольно смелый для того времени проект дамбы, соединившей остров с материком – чтобы вывозить нефть, добытую на морских месторождениях.  
  
Любопытно, что в советское время Пираллахи назывался Артем-остров – в честь партийного псевдонима известного революционера Федора Сергеева. Сам «товарищ Артем» в Азербайджане ни разу в жизни не бывал – остров, как и многие другие населенные пункты СССР, переименовали на волне увековечивания его памяти. Интереснее другое: этот человек погиб именно как первопроходец – при испытании аэровагона (дрезины с самолетным мотором), прообраза современных сверхскоростных поездов. Так ли случайно его имя получил объект, расположенный именно в секторе Овна?  
  
Но сильнее всего энергетика первопроходцев ощущается в конечном пункте путешествия по сектору Овна нашей столицы и ее окрестностей. Потому что этот пункт – Нефтяные Камни. Знаменитый город нефтяников, выстроенный среди моря – это не только славная часть нашей истории, но и крайняя восточная точка Азербайджана. А еще – старейшая нефтяная платформа в мире, занесенная в Книгу рекордов Гиннеса.  
  
  
 **Телец**

 _Окрестности станций метро «Ахмедлы» и «Ази Асланов», поселок Гюнешли, Зыхское шоссе  
  
  
_ Телец любит покушать, то есть ведает предприятиями пищевой промышленности и объектами общепита. Здесь выращивают вкуснейшие фрукты и овощи. Этот знак курирует и ремесла, в особенности – гончарное, ведь материалом для керамики служит глина, а Телец – знак Земли. Опекаемый Венерой Телец добр и склонен помогать другим, что проявляется в наличии пунктов благотворительности. А еще в секторе Тельца чаще, чем в других, встречается наглядное напоминание о его управителе – изображения быков и связанные с ними топонимы.  
  
Сектор Тельца в Баку отмечен настоящим созвездием ресторанов, кафе и кондитерских возле станции метро «Ази Асланов». Такого густого скопления всевозможных едален не найти даже в центре города, в туристических кварталах! Тельцовскую эстафету продолжает поселок Гюнешли. Там можно увидеть статую, изображающую быка. Неподалеку находится кирпичный завод (обжиг кирпичей – тоже гончарное дело!). Искусству здесь также нашлось место, хоть это и «спальный» район города – возле станции метро «Ахмедлы» расположен «дом художников», целиком отданный под их мастерские. Благотворительность же в этом секторе столицы представлена католическим приютом для бездомных на Зыхском шоссе.  
  
За пределами города честь знака Тельца поддерживает поселок Говсан, где выращивают уникальный сорт лука – красноватого оттенка, с удлиненными плодами и потрясающим острым вкусом. Его историческое название «Шыхверди», а ныне его называют просто «Говсан». Интересно, что при высадке в другую почву луковицы этого сорта изменяются, приобретая обычную круглую форму, и только в говсанской почве они растут как полагается, в полной мере демонстрируя признаки сорта.  
  
  
 **Близнецы**

 _Поселок Ази Асланова, часть проспекта Нобеля, поселок Зых  
  
  
_ Близнецы, знак воздуха, путешествий и коммуникаций, ведает информационными центрами, объектами образования и торговли, пунктами коротких перевозок и транспортными разработками.  
  
Этот сектор в нашей столице занимает относительно небольшую площадь по сравнению с другими секторами – тому причиной изгиб Бакинской бухты, глубоко вдающейся в полуостров именно в южной части города. Тем не менее в бакинском секторе Близнецов можно найти все, что ему полагается по штату. Так, на проспекте Нобеля здесь находится штаб-квартира одного из столичных телеканалов – Хазар-ТВ. А чуть восточнее, в районе метро «Ази Асланов», расположился крупнейший в столице гипермаркет «Браво».  
  
За городом суть знака Близнецов воплощают военный лицей им. Дж.Нахчыванского и новый сухогрузный порт «Зых». Кстати, близ поселка Зых в советское время испытывались новейшие модели экранопланов – морских судов на динамической воздушной подушке. Это было очень перспективное направление разработки особого вида транспорта для коротких перевозок, связанных с высадкой десанта.  
  
  
 **Рак**

 _Поселок Кешля, Белый город_  
  
  
Территория сектора Рака бывает отмечена массой исторических памятников, а также культовыми сооружениями. Кроме того, к Раку стекаются финансы в самом разном их виде. И, конечно же, как всякий знак Воды, Рак ведает водоемами. Точнее, морскими и речными портами и пристанями.  
  
Как и сектор Близнецов, сектор Рака в нашей столице обладает сравнительно небольшой территорией – в этом месте Бакинская бухта делает изгиб в сторону берега. Тем не менее он весьма насыщен различными объектами.  
  
История и финансы сплелись здесь неразрывно. Доказательством тому служит скопление нефтяных предприятий в дореволюционные и советские годы на месте нынешнего Белого города. А также дом-музей братьев Нобель в их бывшей резиденции – напоминание о тех временах, когда эта территория еще была заводским районом и именовалась Черным городом. Здесь же долгое время находился и грузовой порт Баку – сейчас он перенесен в поселок Алят.  
  
Из культовых сооружений в секторе Рака можно отметить мечеть Шаха Аббаса XVII века в поселке Кешля, а также новую, возведенную в 2006 году, католическую Церковь Непорочного зачатия Пресвятой Девы Марии в Белом городе – единственный действующий католический храм на территории Азербайджана.  
  
В этом секторе мы видим также Азербайджанский музей медицины: на территории этого знака даже медицина подается в историческом ключе. Здесь же находится станция метро, названная в честь Шаха Исмаила Хатаи, который был рожден под знаком Рака.  
  
  
 **Лев**

 _Окрестности метро «28 мая» и «Сахиль»,_ _Ичеришехер, Приморский парк, Баил  
  
  
_ Лев – знак-праздник, ведающий творчеством, торжествами и мирной властью. Его сектор местности обычно бывает наиболее посещаемым, потому что тут, как правило, располагаются учреждения культуры и искусства (в том числе объекты телевидения), здания администрации, парки, игровые зоны и другие места развлечений, а также различные детские внешкольные учреждения.  
  
В нашей столице сектор Льва полностью оправдывает теорию «городского Зодиака». Здесь, бок о бок друг с другом, расположены здание Президентской администрации Азербайджана, исторический центр города – Ичеришехер, Площадь фонтанов, Азгосфилармония, Приморский парк с торговыми центрами и аттракционами, Республиканский центр развития детей и молодежи.  
  
А также целый ряд музеев, в том числе крупнейшие из них – Азербайджанский национальный музей ковра, Национальный музей истории Азербайджана, Национальный музей искусств Азербайджана и Музейный центр. Чуть дальше к западу в этом же секторе находится главная городская телебашня.  
  
  
 **Дева**

 _Окрестности станций метро «Низами», «Эльмляр Академиясы» и «Иншаатчылар», поселок Бадамдар  
  
  
_ Дева любит лечиться и учиться. В этом секторе города, как правило, находится очень много медицинских учреждений, вузов самого различного профиля, а также научных учреждений и объектов, связанных со стандартизацией и статистикой.  
  
Сектор Девы в Баку отмечен крупнейшим в столице конгломератом больниц в поселке Ясамал. Здесь же находится Национальная академия наук Азербайджана и названная в честь нее станция метро.  
  
В этом секторе расположено очень много высших и средних специальных учебных заведений. Вот только некоторые из них: Азербайджанский университет языков, Азербайджанский университет архитектуры и строительства, Бакинский государственный университет… И, конечно, Азербайджанский медицинский университет, наиболее «профильный» для данного сектора.  
  
Из других учреждений, типичных для сектора Девы, стоит отметить Госкомстат Азербайджана и Гидрометцентр Азербайджана.  
  
  
 **Весы**

 _Окрестности станций метро «Нариман Нариманов» и «Гянджлик», поселок Ени Ясамал  
  
  
_ Весы – знак гармонии, комфорта и красоты. В этом секторе города обычно находятся учреждения, связанные с дипломатией, а также заведения, связанные с искусством и зрелищами. Тут же располагаются, как правило, элитные бутики и плотно застроенные жилые кварталы с отличной инфраструктурой.  
  
На территории Весов в Баку расположена станция метро, названная в честь Н.Нариманова – литератора и дипломата. Здесь находится Центр Гейдара Алиева – одна из крупнейших музейных и выставочных площадок страны, а также стадион им. Тофика Бахрамова. Развлечения и торговлю с оттенком гламура символизирует самый большой торговый центр страны – «Гянджлик молл». А ярким примером кварталов с разветвленной инфраструктурой служит крупное скопление жилых комплексов в Ени Ясамале.  
  
Весы покровительствуют, в частности, ювелирному ремеслу. Неудивительно, что именно в секторе Весов нашей столицы располагался в свое время Бакинский ювелирный завод, который, между прочим, входил в тройку лучших ювелирных заводов в СССР. Сейчас практически на том же месте находится ООО «Азерсувенир», в ассортимент продукции которого входят, помимо прочего, и ювелирные изделия. Интересно, что даже комплексы новостроек, расположенных вокруг этого места, в большинстве своем носят названия, связанные с драгоценными камнями или украшениями – Almaz park, Emerald Palace, Mirvari Park, Zumrud, «Три короны»…  
  
  
 **Скорпион**

 _Окрестности станции метро «20 января» и «Мемар Аджеми»  
  
  
_ Как и всякий водный знак, Скорпион заведует водоемами, но у него под началом находятся в основном подземные воды (грунтовые и система канализации). Он ведает и подземельями в целом, так что в данном секторе местности можно встретить соответствующие объекты. Кроме того, к зоне его влияния относятся учреждения, связанные с военными дисциплинами и спортом.  
  
В секторе Скорпиона в Баку находится озеро Ходжасан, а также головной офис компании «Азерсу», в ведении которой находится в том числе и канализационная система столицы. Тему подземных вод продолжают знаменитые грязевые вулканы, расположенные в этом же секторе, но далеко за городом. А тему подземелий – два строящихся в настоящее время крупных депо для ремонта вагонов Бакметрополитена – «Ходжасан» и «Дарнагюль».  
  
Военно-спортивную наклонность сектора Скорпиона воплощают Бакинский стрелковый центр, спорткомплекс Olimpik Star и памятник тхэквондисту. Здесь же расположен завод «Алов» Министерства обороны Азербайджана. Название этого завода переводится как «Пламя», что заставляет вспомнить о Марсе как одной из планет-управителей Скорпиона («огненные» названия характерны для этого сектора, как и для сектора Овна).  
  
  
 **Стрелец**

 _Окрестности станции метро «Насими», «Азадлыг», поселки Бинагади, Баладжары  
  
  
_ Стрелец – знак власти и перемен, а перемены часто так или иначе связаны с дорогами. А в масштабах Стрелец не мелочится. Поэтому в секторе Стрельца обычно располагаются объекты, связанные с транспортом дальнего следования. Здесь начинаются самые длинные дороги, ведущие из города. Кроме того, в этом секторе часто можно встретить объекты, связанные с лошадьми, ведь астрологический Стрелец – это кентавр!  
  
В секторе Стрельца близ Баку находится одна из крупнейших сортировочных станций Азербайджанской железной дороги – Баладжары. От нее берет начало основная линия железной дороги, пересекающей всю страну. Рядом расположен столичный автовокзал. Тут же, сравнительно недалеко, разместилось управление Государственной миграционной службы Азербайджана – тоже вполне тематическая контора для данного сектора.  
  
И о лошадях. На границе секторов Стрельца и Скорпиона находится Бакинский государственный ипподром. А в поселке Бинагади расположено уникальное битумное озеро, в котором были найдены останки доисторических животных. В том числе – скелеты ископаемых лошадей, которые сохранились лучше всех остальных «пленников» смоляного озера, среди которых полно птиц, травоядных и хищников! Экспонаты из Бинагадинского кирового озера хранятся в Музее естественной истории им.Зардаби, а само оно имеет статус государственного природного памятника.  
  
  
 **Козерог**

 _Окрестности станций метро «Улдуз» и «Бакмил», озеро Беюкшор  
  
  
_ В ведении Козерога находятся «горы» – наиболее высокие здания в городе, расположенные среди низкоэтажной застройки, а также административные учреждения и предприятия тяжелой промышленности. Кроме того, в этом секторе можно найти объекты, связанные со льдом и с добычей соли. Здесь бывает много прямых широких улиц, проспектов – Козерог не любит изогнутых линий. Здания тут – тоже довольно строгих, часто классических очертаний.  
  
«Горы» Козерога в Баку имеются, и очень заметные – это небоскребы на проспекте Гейдара Алиева. В некоторых из этих новейших высоток разместились головные офисы крупных компаний. Они действительно расположены в районе низкой застройки, которая представляет собой заводские цеха и одноэтажные самостройки. Многие десятилетия подряд здесь была обширная заводская зона, где действовал строгий запрет на возведение жилых домов, однако «нахалстрою», как водится, это был не указ. В наши дни эта местность на глазах преображается, обрастая новыми красивыми зданиями. Здесь, как и положено данному зодиакальному сектору, расположены (частично) два крупных проспекта – Гейдара Алиева и Зии Буньядова.  
  
В числе заводов, которые когда-то располагались тут, был и Бакинский завод бытовых кондиционеров – вот он, лед Козерога! А на озере Беюкшор в свое время велась промышленная добыча соли. Тут же расположены несколько предприятий тяжелой промышленности, включая сталелитейный завод. Козерог заведует и стройматериалами: не случайно именно в этом секторе Баку расположено крупнейшее в столице скопление магазинов такого профиля – на проспекте Зии Буньядова.  
  
  
 **Водолей**

 _Окрестности станции метро «Гара Гараев», поселки Бина, Забрат, Балаханы, Нардаран  
  
  
_ Водолей опекает все, связанное с высокими технологиями, электричеством, кино и воздушным транспортом. Он любит суперсовременную архитектуру, с ее причудливыми линиями, здесь часто встречается сеть прихотливо изогнутых дорог. Кроме того, в епархию этого знака входят объекты, так или иначе отвечающие за связи с заграницей.  
  
Бакинский сектор Водолея идеально соответствует этому описанию. Тут расположены главные воздушные ворота столицы – аэропорт Гейдар Алиев, а также вертолетная площадка в поселке Забрат. Футуристическая архитектура представлена зданием Национальной гимнастической арены. Невдалеке расположена сложная по архитектуре и очень красивая транспортная развязка, вся сплошь из изогнутых линий.  
  
К сектору Водолея относится и поселок Балаханы, в рабочем клубе которого в 1898 году состоялся первый в Азербайджане киносеанс – его провел бакинский фотограф Александр Мишон, снявший документальный фильм о нефтяном фонтане на местных промыслах.  
  
В поселке Балаханы зародилось не только азербайджанское кино, но и азербайджанский футбол: именно тут в 1911 году был создан «Балаханский кружок футболистов» – предтеча будущей знаменитой команды «Нефтчи». При чем тут футбол, скажете вы? А футбол – это, между прочим, вид спорта, которым заведует Водолей.  
  
Если говорить о связях с заграницей, то в этом секторе столицы, недалеко от станции метро «Гара Гараев», находится специальный ЗАГС, в котором регистрируют браки граждан Азербайджана с иностранцами. А в поселке Нардаран в годы Великой Отечественной войны располагалась школа разведчиков, которых готовили для заброски за рубеж.  
  
 **Рыбы**

 _Поселки Бакиханов, Сураханы, Гала, Шувелян, Мардакян  
  
  
_ Рыбы – знак тайны и религии. На его территории, как правило, располагаются культовые сооружения и места поклонения, всевозможные места уединения – от монастырей до санаториев, а также множество зелени – садов, парков или рощ. И, конечно, много водоемов. Как правило, это стоячая вода: пруды, озера и т.п. А еще Рыбы любят извилистые узкие улочки. В этом секторе также встречаются места, связанные с легендами о кладах.  
  
Самый известный пункт бакинского сектора Рыб – храм огнепоклонников Атешгях в поселке Сураханы. Даже сам топоним «Сураханы», по одной из версий, произошел от санскритского «суракшаны», что означает «культовое место» или «реликвия». Важным культовым сооружением является также мечеть Мир-Мовсума ага в поселке Шувелян. Туристы охотно посещают этнографический музей-заповедник в поселке Гала, в одной из мечетей которого имеются тесные, как вагонные полки, кельи отшельников – истинные места уединения!  
  
Эталонным воплощением сектора Рыб является поселок Мардакян с его многочисленными святынями, санаториями, густой зеленью и большим прудом в дендрарии. Все это великолепие соединяют запутанные улочки, в которых немудрено и заблудиться.  
  
В местах, овеянных тайнами о кладах, в бакинском секторе Рыб тоже нет недостатка. Одно из наиболее знаменитых – гора в поселке Бакиханова. В советское имя и поселок, и гора носили имя бунтовщика Степана Разина, воспеваемого советской идеологией как борца за свободу. Триста с лишним лет назад Стенька Разин со своей вольницей совершал набеги на прикаспийские села, а награбленные богатства, по преданию, прятал в недрах той самой горы, изрезанной внутри сетью пещер. Говорят, разинский клад до сих пор лежит где-то там, в закоулках этого лабиринта, а один из подземных ходов пещеры ведет прямо к морю! Проверить эти версии нереально: вот уже много десятилетий все входы в пещеру на горе перекрыты, чтобы не искушать искателей опасных приключений.  
  
2020


End file.
